Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology, along with other auto-identification technologies, such as, for example, bar-code scanning techniques, may be used to associate a physical object with information corresponding to the physical object. Generally, the physical object is tagged with an RFID chip that includes a unique identifier for the physical object, such as, for example, a numeric or an alpha-numeric identifier. The identifier may be read from the RFID tag with an RFID tag reader, and used to identify and access stored information corresponding to the physical object. The stored information may describe, for example, the physical object or may identify processing relevant to the physical object that is to be performed. For example, the physical object may be a good being shipped, and the processing relevant to the physical object may be shipment tracking, goods monitoring, or some other supply chain management activity.